


Mom, We Need To Talk

by MangoQueen



Category: Ever After High
Genre: A whole lot of feelings, Feelings, Letters, Post Dragon Games, but it’s not really sad either, idk what to call it, kind of short, mentions of abuse, no happy ending, or some therapy, someone get Raven a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoQueen/pseuds/MangoQueen
Summary: Raven writes a letter to her mother(Inspired by Kesha’s “Praying”)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Mom, We Need To Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down and wrote this in 20 minutes so please tell me if there’s any spelling or grammar mistakes because I didn’t even proofread it

Dear Mother, 

I know that you will see this letter because I am going to tape it up right in front of the glass you are trapped behind (not directly on the mirror; what kind of idiot do you take me for?) When I walk out of the room today, do not call out to me. I won’t answer. I’ve needed to get this off my chest for a while, and your little stunt with Apple last week gave me the perfect chance. 

All those times when I was a child and you told me that without you, I would be nothing? For a while, you had me fooled. Despite what you did to me, I would have done anything to please you, not because I wanted you to be proud of me, but because I was scared to be nothing. I still remember how I felt when Dad told me the truth after you got imprisoned: that you had no effect on my life anymore. 

I cried that day, after I heard the news. I cried because my mother was gone, not because I was going to miss her, but because I was relieved. I was RELIEVED that my mother was never going to be involved in my life again. Do you have any idea how messed up that is, for an 8 year old to be sobbing tears of joy because her mother won’t be around anymore? 

Well, at least I can thank you for my strength. Not physical strength, I was a little kid, I didn’t get any of that from my “lessons” with you. Mental strength, the strength to keep calm, the strength to keep going, even after I’ve blacked out from pain. 

Don’t mistake my thanks for gratitude; it’s the opposite, actually. While I do have you to thank for my strength, I resent you for it. I resent all those times you pushed me past my physical limits, forced me to do “just one more spell”, brew “just one more potion”. Because of that, I had to learn how to fight for myself. Because I knew my mother wasn’t going to go to bat for me should I ever need her to. Because the one person who was supposed to give me unconditional love was too busy tormenting me. 

For future reference, I looked it up; that hellfire spell you used to intimidate me into submission is HIGHLY illegal in Ever After. I got two week’s detention just for looking for a book on it in the school’s library. Considering all your other crimes, the use of the spell on a small child would be enough to get you executed. 

You and I both know that I could go to Headmaster Grimm or Baba Yaga any time and tell them about it. If you put one more toe out of line, I won’t hesitate. Having you out and about with the knowledge of the hellfire spell endangers society as a whole, just based on how hard those flames are to control. 

You’ll be glad to know that I’m proud of who I’ve become. By refusing to sign the Storybook of Legends earlier this year, and then again by shelving the book completely, I am changing the world. The only reason I have the confidence to do this is because I no longer have a monster like you breathing down my neck. 

When you told me that I was done for, that if I didn’t listen to you and Grimm and everyone else and sign the book, I’d be arrested, you were wrong. My life is just getting started. I am just getting started. My best is yet to come, and you won’t get to be a part of it. Contrary to what you might believe, I don’t need you to do extraordinary things. I don’t need you for anything. All I need is my own strength. I think I made that very clear when I put you back in your prison. 

You’ve hurt me, you’ve burned me, you’ve tried to throw me out in the cold to fend for myself. You did all of it because it wouldn’t benefit the Evil Queen’s gReAt aNd AwEsOmE nAmE to have a daughter who’s weak. You thought that would make me stronger. You have the definitions of strong and heartless confused. It’s time people besides Dad know the full extent of your abuse. By the time I’m done, nobody will even remember you name except to use you as a cautionary tale to new parents about what happens when you focus too much on power. 

Most people can overlook past transgressions when the person who made them isn’t a crappy abusive parent. Look at villains like the Big Bad Wolf or the Candy Witch. Both of them committed acts of evil, not to the extent of your own of course, but neither have lost respect in society because they haven’t abused their kids. People fear you, and they respect you right now, mostly because of how you said that you only broke out of the mirror to “be with your daughter”, but once they know the truth, that respect is going to go away very quickly. 

Sometimes, I hope that maybe you can change. Maybe you’ll see the light, come around, make even the slightest attempt to be a good mother. Every time I think you’re making a little progress, every time I think that there’s a slim ray of hope for you and I to actually form a relationship like any other mother and daughter have, you turn around and do something horrible again. 

They say that what goes around comes around, and if that’s the case, then you’re in for a rude awakening when your actions come around. You’d better pray to whatever higher power you may or may not believe in, and some that you don’t believe in as well, to grant you a shred of mercy, because you’re not going to like it when the castle-sized ball of unicorn dung that is the punishment for your actions comes back and hits you in the face. 

That resentment I mentioned earlier? I’m trying to let that go as best I can. I hope that somewhere deep down in your dark, twisted, nonexistent soul, you’re sorry and are trying to change your ways. I hope you find some inner peace, some balance to whatever tipped scale within you has caused you to be the way you are, I really do. 

This is the last time I’m going to come visit you. This is goodbye for a while. Maybe some day, when you decide to stop being a tyrant and start being a mother, we can try to reconnect. Maybe we can rebuild the crumbled mess that should be our relationship. But until then, this is what needs to happen.

I wish you all the best,  
-Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜


End file.
